


look what you made me do

by heart_of_glass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, also kinda sad?, also vriska didnt have a good childhood, but here I am writing about vriska serket in 2017, i have a lot of feelings about the scourge sisters, is this in the go or retcon timeline? literally no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_glass/pseuds/heart_of_glass
Summary: but i got smarter, i got harder in the nick of timehoney, i rose up from the dead, i do it all the timeShe stands in front of her lusus, dragging the corpses of two rustbloods behind her.





	look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> title from taylor swifts new song, which disclaimer i have listened to once and did not enjoy (but its a Very Vrisrezi song,,, so yknow)

Vriska Serket knows she's a bad person. She stands in front of her lusus, dragging the corpses of two rustbloods behind her. One of their horns makes an awful scratching noise as it drags along the metal platform. Vriska shivers, and then immediately regrets it. Her lusus’s eight eyes fix themselves to hers, and Vriska sets her jaw. The two, lusus and charge, hold each other's’ gazes. Vriska breaks first. She slings the corpses at her lusus and stomps back to her hive. She has to roll her dice until it gets light outside to calm down. The flow of luck she can feel in the back of her mind that she's able to manipul8 with a thought is comforting, somewhat. She doesn't like who she's become.

Vriska led a life blissfully free of introspection for her first one and a half perigees. Then she'd met Terezi, with her grand and beautiful ideas of justice. Vriska takes one look at her and decides, _I want to be her. _The truth, however, is somewhat more fickle. The next time she brings Spidermom her food, Vriska thinks that they didn't deserve to die, but she can't afford to think like that. Never mind that Spidermom never gave Vriska a damn thing. That doesn't matter. None of it does. Not even if Terezi thinks that Vriska is fucked up and needs to stop killing people. She does what she has to. And if Terezi thinks she's fucked up, then fine.__

__Things don't work out the way she wants them to. They never do. Spidermom gets more demanding and Vriska is run ragged, staying up dangerously close to sunrise to bag her seventh kill of the night, a rustblood who had screamed when Vriska slashed her throat open, her blood cascading between them. Vriska pointedly does not feel anything, thinking of Terezi’s innocence. What would she say if she saw her now? Vriska knows it wouldn't be pretty._ _

__FLARPing is one of the few things that truly interest Vriska, anymore. It's more time spent with Terezi, for a start. When they play at being their ancestors, Vriska can feel like someone fighting for a cause, a noble warrior with good intentions, who wants to do the right thing. Vriska could never be that person, but it's nice to pretend. Then she looks at Terezi wearing teal and red, leaning on the cane she doesn't need, and thinks of how Mindfang and Redglare’s story ended. Some days the idea that the two of them are doomed, that nothing she will ever do will end without bloodshed, haunts her. Other days she doesn't think about that at all._ _

__Vriska wants to help Tavros get better, so she trains him the same way her lusus trained her. She's stronger for it, so it will work for him too. It has to. It doesn't. She makes him jump off a cliff. He loses his legs. In the aftermath, she knows she has come into her role as a manipulator. She feels nothing at all._ _

__The ghosts of those she has killed are around her and that hurts far more than her nonexistent conscience. She wonders, in between the spikes of unbearable pain, who she would be if she didn't have mind control powers. Then she can't bear the pain anymore, and she acts._ _

__Vriska’s down an arm and eye and Terezi is blind. Vriska can't feel sorry, but she thinks she should be. If she was a better person capable of feeling anything at all, she would have listened to those lessons about Justice Terezi gave her. She thinks that this is her own sick version of justice._ _

__They play a game, and it's much more entertaining than anything Vriska has done for the past three sweeps. Spidermom dies, and she can't find it in herself to care, that part of herself that once had the capacity to care what happened to her die the day she first killed. It was necessary, she thinks, and then dives into a treasure hunting spree with Tavros that effectively kills that train of thought. She doesn't need to think, to second guess her decisions. She's _Vriska, _and she's always right. She's been made into what she is, and she's going to be damn good at it, fuck that voice in the back of her head she's stuck with no matter how numb she gets. (It sounds like Terezi.)___ _

____Aradia comes for revenge, and Vriska meets her with open arms. She's made some enemies, and she's never been afraid to face them. This fight _will _go in her favor, no matter what happens. She has _allllllll _the luck. Vriska has a plan for every eventuality that could possibly occur laid out in her head, and there is _no way she is going to lose. _As Aradia beats the shit out of her, Vriska smiles, blood dripping out of her mouth. She swallows some to get it out of the way, the inconvenience it is, and it tastes better than the blood of her kills she's accidentally ingested before. She takes another punch to the stomach, and more cerulean blood flies out of her, painting Aradia’s robobody blue. Vriska can feel her organs rearranging, but she's transcended the pain. She knows she deserves this and doesn't particularly care._______ _ _ _

__________Her quest bed waits. Ever the manipulator, she paints with Tavros’s finger in her own blood, but she's failed to train him adequately and she dies slowly. That's the moment she gives up on Tavros. No one can be as fabulous as her, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Vriska Serket wakes up in orange and gold and thinks that dying permanently is for wimps. Which she isn't. She's back, b8tches, and more powerful than ever. She can feel the flow of Light and Luck, two sides of the same coin, in her head more clearly than ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Vriska knows her death will be just. She is a manipulator, and those who pull the strings should be the first to die. She has been doomed from the start, and accepts this. She's going to die, so she might as well make the most of the time she's got left. She is a god, after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She lands the final blow on the Black King and gloats about it. Karkat bitches about it, predictably. She doesn't care. She's going to die, so she might as well, right? Terezi gives her an odd look. Vriska wonders if she can see through her loud actions, but she's not sure. She never has been, when it comes to Terezi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Karkat reaches out to claim their reward, and then they're in a meteor. Vriska can feel her death approaching. The Light in her head is stronger than ever. She fucks with John, giving Terezi surreptitious glances as she does so. She doesn't care about the humans, but she's realizing she does care about Terezi. Spidermom would have thought that was a weakness. Vriska doesn't care anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She kills Tavros, and thinks, as he falls to the eternal blackness below, that it was a tidy way to wrap up that narrative. The Light flashes in her head for a moment, then goes completely dark. Vriska lets out a long, slow breath. This is it. Her path is set, now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She finds herself on the roof, a suitably dramatic place for this kind of showdown. She sits looking out into the emptiness of Paradox Space, and thinks about the emptiness in her chest. She wonders if Spidermom stole something from her when she was young, if that's why she's this way. She is the Thief of Light, and she finds an irony in that, this close to the end, that makes her sick to her stomach. Vriska’s legs dangle over the edge of the roof, and she decides to go out with a bang. She doesn't know any other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Terezi ascends, and Vriska knows it was always about them. Mindfang and Redglare. Doomed from the start. She clenches her dice in her fist so hard they draw blood and wonders if she loves Terezi. She thinks she could have, if things had been different, if the Light hadn't been stolen from her, if the way things are going to end weren't her own damn fault. In front of her, Terezi grips her cane. She accuses her, and Vriska laughs, FLARPing to the end. Except now, instead of being the Scourge Sisters, they're the sworn enemies Mindfang and Redglare. And Vriska will be the one to die this time. For a moment, she regrets that Terezi had to be the one to kill her. The guilt is going to destroy her. With all her ideas of Justice, however, Terezi would never have let her walk away. Vriska loves her for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then Terezi flips her coin, and Vriska thinks nothing at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed it/if u just wanna scream about the tragedy of vriska serket,, feedback is a blessing


End file.
